1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a powdered medicament-mixed gas injecting apparatus and a powdered medicament-mixed gas injecting nozzle for injecting powdered, for example, hemostatic powdered medicament to an affected part, for example, in the body.
2. Conventional Art
When tissue of a specified portion in the body in picked up, for example, for tissue examination, there may occur bleeding at the pick-up portion. In such a case, it has been conventional practice to leave the bleeding as it is, without stopping blood, so that the bleeding will be naturally cured. There have been reported examples in which hemostatic powdered medicament are injected to the affected part by using a powder-feeding apparatus which is described below.
The powder-feeding apparatus is described with reference to FIG. 13. As shown in FIG. 13, this powder-feeding apparatus 5 is formed into a pistol shape provided with a compressed air supply source 3 and a lever 1a. The powder-feeding apparatus 5 comprises a regulator 1 which is connected to the compressed air supply source 3, for example, via a rubber tube and which regulates the transmission of compressed air fed from the compressed air supply source 3 by the way how to pull the lever 1a, and a medicament feed tube 2 which is connected to the regulator 1 and which serves to feed medicament to an affected part in the body. In such a powder-feeding apparatus, powdered medicament or the like is first charged within the medicament feed tube 2. Then the medicament feed tube 2 is connected to the regulator 1. By operating the lever 1a to transmit the compressed air from the regulator 1, the powdered medicament or the like within the chemicals feed tube 2 is injected to the affected part together with the compressed air.
There are also available such types of apparatus that a small-size gas cylinder is used as the compressed air supply source so that the overall size of the apparatus is reduced smaller than the above powder-feeding apparatus 5.
Some of the above-described conventional powder-feeding apparatus are simply designed to push out medicament contained in the tube with air fed to the tube, while others have the structure, formation, and operation similar to those of, for example, painting-use sprayers to be used for applying paints. Accordingly, in a powder-feeding apparatus of such a type that the medicament within the tube are pushed out with air, too small amount of medicament charged in the tube would make it less expected for patients to have effective medical treatment, while too large amounts of medicament would cause the tube to be clogged with the medicament so that the medicament will not be pushed out of the tube. As a result, the conventional powder-feeding apparatuses have been required to regulate the amount of medicament to be discharged in the tube, as a problem. Besides, in so-called painting-use powder-feeding apparatuses of the sprayer type, medicament is sucked out by the flow of compressed air fed and transmitted together with the compressed air, in which case the compressed air is required to have a higher than specified flow velocity to suck out the medicament. As a result, the flow rate of the compressed air is increased so that disadvantages may arise in powder-feeding to affected parts in the body, as a problem. Moreover, powder feed would be impossible when the medicament have been solidified, as another problem.
As described above, the conventional powder-feeding apparatuses have poor operability for use in actual medical treatment, and are in some cases improper as a curing apparatus.